Minecraft Things You May Not Of Known
Plant some Saplings, and eventually they will grown into Trees *Zombies drops Carrots/Potatos 0.5% of the time *The Wither has the most health of any mob in the game (150) *Zombies can track the player from 30 blocks away *Creepers will do different amounts of explosion damage depending on the difficulty *Snowballs hurt Blazes 1½ hearts *Most passive mobs will spawn on Grass Blocks *Horses have thier own inventory, you can access it by SHIFT right-clicking *Use Bone Meal on Grass blocks, to grow tall grass *Blue Orchids can only spawn in Swampland biomes *Melons spawn in Jungle Biomes *Apples get dropped from decaying leaves 1/200 of the time *Diamond tools last the longest, having 1562 uses in them *Golden Tools last the shortest, having 33 uses in them *Cooked Meats have the best saturation level, meaning they will fill you up for longer *Mossy Cobblestone boulders can generate in Mega Taiga biomes *Endermites can spawn when Endermen teleport, they act like Silverfish *Abandoned Mine shafts can generate over ravines, same goes with Strongholds *Creeper explosion fuses lasts slightly longer when in Cobwebs *Wolves and Iron Golems are the only mobs that attack in Peaceful mode *Walking on Soul Sand which is adjacent to Lava will cause fire damage *Vines and Ladders will stop fall damage *You cannot move upwards in Cobwebs *Cats and Ocelots will scare Creepers *The Ice sliding effect can be carryed through half-slabs *Ghasts can break Cobblestone *Pigs turn to Zombie Pigmen if struck by lightning in the Overworld *Villagers turn to Witches if struck by lightning in the Overworld *Early in-game Diamonds were referred to as Emeralds *Emerals were going to be released as Rubys before they came out in the 1.3 patch *You can walk through Paintings since they are considered entities *You can orient items and blocks in Item Frames by right-clicking *Redstone current can be carried up and through Glowstone, but not down *Eggs have a 1/256 chance of spawning 4 baby chickens at once *Swords don't break blocks in Creative mode *Carpets can be placed on top of eachother, as well as liquid blocks *Signs can be placed on top of eachother *Sheep drop more Wool if Sheared rather than killed *You recieve most of a Splash Potions effect if you thrown it on the ground *Drops items will stop a Minecart *Repairing items gives you a 10% bonus *Zombies and Skeletons won't burn during the day if they are standing on Soul Sand *Diamond and Lapus ores are just as common although Diamond is more spread out *Milk reverses all potion effects (not status effects by beacons) *Redstone Comparators will detect how many items there are in a Container, the more items there are the bigger the Redstone output power *Signs can stop the flow of water *Mesa biomes are made from 7 types of Stained clay *You cannot see player names when there shifting *Double click an item your inventory and items of the same kind will stack together *Redstone Repeaters delay redstone outputs, and can also be used to refresh redstone currents *You can shift click armour on and off of your character *You can ender pearl up vertical surfaces *Lapis Lazuli is used as well as xp to enchant tools, armour and books *16 bookshelves is maximum you need to get the full level 30 enchantments *Hostile mobs don't spawn in Mushroom Biomes *Every single mob can ride in a Minecrart *Command Blocks allow you to type and use every single command in the game *By using water you can wash away Cobwebs *Diamonds will more commonly spawn in layers of 12-15 *On Average you will find about 3 Emerals per chunk *Minecarts can derail if you move around a corner too fast *Silverfish will spawn other mates if a Splash Potion of Poison is used on them *By using the new Amplified world geneation, type you can get mountains that spawn up to layers 160 *Deep Ocean biomes have Gravel as the sea bed block *Beds explod if you try to sleep in them in the Nether and the End *Boats break if they hit a block too fast *NPC Villagers can spawn in groups of up to 15 in some Villages *Iron Golems can do 8½ hearts of damage on Hard mode *Zombie Flesh has an 80% chance of poisoning you *You can places Torches and redstone torches on top of Glass but not on the sides *Ender Chests will share items between other Ender Chests even in different dimensions *About 12 Obsidean pillars will generate in the End *Each of the pillars will always have an Ender Crystal on top of it, and in the Xbox Edition some can generate with Iron Bars around it *Cactus makes a safer wastebin that lava *Lava can take up to 5 minutes to dissapear completely when the source block is destroyed *You can find Underwater temples now, that contain 6 Golden Blocks in every one. Some can also generate with viens of Wet Sponge inside them. *Underwater Guardians can track you even when your riding in a boat. Also be careful because they can break boats as well. *Skeletons can shoot you from a 10 block distance. *Evenry single block and item in the game has its own ID. *You can save screenshots of Minecraft creations by pressing F2. *And you can find the screenshots in your Minecraft documents. *Back in the Classic version of Minecraft Gold Ore used to drop Stone Slabs! *Your Minecraft character is about 5,,8 in height. *Sponge can absorb water around it. And when it does it can be turned into Wet Sponge, which can be dried in the Furnace. *The Ender Dragon was the first boss mob to be added into Minecraft *Chicken Jockeys can carry either a Baby Zombie or Baby Zombie Pigman on its back. *You can transport items into the Nether by dropping them into the portal. *Birds have never been a feature intended for Minecraft. *Minecraft worlds are unlimited. *The debug screen can be activated by pressing F3, and it will tell you lots of technical information about your location (co-ordinates, biome type etc.) *Travelling one block in the Nether is like travelling 8 in the Overworld. *Ghasts have the longest ranged attack that any other mob in the game. Not including the Ender Dragon. *Obsidian is created when flowing water meets stationary lava. *Dirt isn't used in any crafting recipes. *Arrows can be shot up to 120 blocks in distance.